chinese_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Angelababy
Angela Yeung Wing (simplified Chinese: 杨颖; traditional Chinese: 楊穎, born 28 February 1989), better known by her stage name Angelababy, is a Chinese model, actress, and singer based in Hong Kong. Her stage name came from the combination of her English name "Angela" and her nickname "Baby". In 2013, she was chosen by Southern Metropolis'' Daliy'' as one of the New Four Dan Actresses. In 2016, she won the Hundred Flowers Award For Best Supporting Acress for her role in the blockbuster film Mojin'': The Lost Legend.'' Early lifeedit Angelababy was born on 28 February 1989 in Shanghai, to Shanghainese mother and a father from Hong Kong, who is of half German and half Chinese descent. Her birth name is Yang Ying (Cantonese: Yeung Wing). Her father runs a fashion business in Shanghai.3 She gained an interest in fashion as a child under her father's influence. She said in an interview, "Even though he father sells more mature clothes, I loved going to his store and trying on new outfits and mixing and matching them. It was fun. I think that's how I developed a passion for fashion".3 Yang moved to Hong Kong when she was thirteen,3 and signed a modeling contract with Style International Management at the age of 14. Although her English name is Angela, she was sometimes called "Baby" during her primary and secondary school years. She combined these two names to form her stage name, Angelababy.3 She speaks English, Mandarin, Shanghainese and Cantonese.3 Careeredit 2007–2012: Beginningsedit Angelababy debuted as an actress in the movie Trivial Matters in 2007, where she had a 5-minute cameo appearance in the film. She then starred in numerous films as supporting roles, as well as appearing in music videos. Angelababy had her first leading role in the 2011 film Love You You alongside Eddie Peng. She sang a duet with JJ Lin entitled "Bottom of the Heart" as part of the movie's soundtrack.4 In 2012, Angelababy starred alongside Mark Chao in romance film First Time, a remake of the 2003 Korean film ...ing.5 Her performance in First Time won her the Most Anticipated Actress award at the 13th Chinese Film Media Awards.6 She then starred in both installments of wuxia film Tai Chi, portraying a martial artist.7 2013–2014: Rising popularityedit In 2013, Angelababy starred in Tsui Hark's crime action film Young Detective Dee: Rise of the Sea Dragon, playing a beautiful courtesan.8 She won the Most Popular Actress award at the 21st Beijing College Student Film Festival for the film.9 In 2014, Angelababy joined the cast of Keep Running, a spin-off from the South Korean variety program Running Man. The series was a major hit in China, and propelled Angelababy into a household name.10The same year, she starred alongside fellow Keep Running member Michael Chen in romance film Love on the Cloud,11 which was a moderate success at the box office.12 Angelababy was crowned "Weibo Goddess", as well as "Weibo Queen" for the year 2014,13 and ranked 12th on Forbes China Celebrity 100 with an estimated income of 41 million yuan (US$6,604,000).14 2015–present: International appearance and TV rolesedit Angelababy made her Hollywood film debut in Hitman: Agent 47 with a minor role.15 She then starred in Mojin: The Lost Legend, based on the popular tomb raiding novel series Ghost Blows Out the Light.16The film became the highest-grossing Chinese-language IMAX film in China, with US$27.1 million (before being surpassed by The Mermaid).17 Angelababy won the Best Supporting Actress award at the 33rd Hundred Flowers Awards for her role, but was criticized for her mediocre acting and lackluster performance.18 The same year, she starred in her first television series, historical drama Love Yunge from the Desert based on Tong Hua's novel Song in the Clouds.19 In 2016, Angelababy played a major supporting role in Hollywood science fiction film, Independence Day: Resurgence.20 The same year, she was listed as one of Forbes' inaugural 30 under 30 Asian Celebrities under the film, music, television and sport category.21 In 2017, Angelababy starred alongside Wallace Chung in the historical drama, General and I.22 Although the drama was a commercial success, she received criticism for her acting and for using stunt doubles.2324 In 2018, she starred in the modern workplace drama Entrepreneurial Age alongside Huang Xuan.25 Her upcoming works include melodrama City of Desire with Wu Xiubo,26 and workplace drama My True Friend with Deng Lun.27 Personal lifeedit Angelababy had been dating Chinese actor Huang Xiaoming, who is 11 years her senior, for six years, but their relationship was not revealed to the public until February 2014. On 27 May 2015, they obtained their marriage certificate in Qingdao, China28 and their wedding banquet took place in Shanghai on 8 October 2015.29 The wedding banquet was reported to be one of the most lavish in China's history with a reported estimate of US$31 million.30 In October 2016, Huang and Angelababy announced her pregnancy.31 She gave birth to their son nicknamed Little Sponge on 17 January 2017 at the Hong Kong Adventist Hospital in Stubbs Road, Happy Valley, Hong Kong.1 Other activitiesedit Angelababy has invested in several businesses; including a nail parlour, a cafe (with fellow Hong Kong actor Tony Leung Ka-fai) and a lifestyle store.3233 In 2015, she set up her own venture capital fund, AB Capital. She then bought shares in Chinese overseas purchasing e-commerce site Ymatou and beverage brand HeyJuice.34 In 2016, Angelababy entered the Hurun Philanthropy List, the youngest to be included. She and husband Huang Xiaoming donated US$2.6 million to a charity program initiated by Huang to help university graduates start a business or seek employment.35 Filmographyedit Filmedit Television seriesedit Variety showedit Music video appearancesedit Discographyedit Singlesedit Awards and nominationsedit Category:Female Actors Category:Love O2O Category:Actors